


Spotlight

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Kink Meme, Roleplay, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfecting interrogation methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Burn Notice: Fiona Glenanne/Dani Pearce, restraints

A spotlight is turned on in front of Pearce. It reveals her unusual choice of clothing, a dirty white t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

Pearce can't see the spotlight. She's blindfolded. Her hands are tied behind her back and her legs are cuffed to the chair she's sitting it. As a safeguard, her waist is also tied to the chair. 

Her captor stands in front of her. The captor is holding two red wine glasses and a bottle of cheap wine. A pair of Ray-Bans hangs from her shirt. 

Pearce's captor is Fiona Glenanne.

Fiona places the wine glasses on a table behind the spotlight. Except for the light coming from the spotlight, Fiona and the table are in darkness. "Thanks for letting me try out this interrogation method on you, Pearce. Michael thinks it's crazy, but I think it's brilliantly devious. That and you don't have to play loud rock music on and off to drive a suspect mad."

"Oh, no problem."

Fiona pulls out a corkscrew from her pocket. She cuts the foil off the bottle with the corkscrew's knife. Then she uncorks the wine. 

"Hopefully there isn't any cork in the wine," she says. "Well, hopefully, this isn't _corked._ " 

She pours four ounces of wine each into both glasses. "It's an Apothic Red, a mixture of a red Zinfandel, a Syrah and a Merlot. Made in California. It's not a Kosta Browne, but it's good for the price. I drink it often. It helps me forget about my day and it doesn't hurt that it actually tastes good. You'll like it."

Fiona drinks her wine first. She drinks it in one quick gulp. Then she stands up and walks to Pearce, the other wine glass in hand. She puts the Ray-Bans on. 

Fiona pulls Pearce's hair and forces her mouth open. She pours the wine in Pearce's mouth slowly. Pearce is forced to drink whatever wine is poured in her throat. Not all the wine makes it in Pearce's mouth. Drops of wine stain the white shirt. Other drops dribble down Pearce's chin. 

After Pearce has finished drinking the wine, Fiona lets Pearce's hair go and puts down the glass. With her tongue, she traces the dribbles from the bottom of Pearce's neck to her mouth. Her tongue goes over Pearce's lips.

"What was that for?"'

"Interrogation method."

Fiona straddles Pearce. Also hidden in a pocket is a small retractable knife. Fiona pulls out the knife and puts it near Pearce's genitals.

"So you're trying to get your suspects drunk and then you'll threaten to cut off their balls. Or their clit, whatever the case may be."

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I do, Fiona. I think it'll be effective. Maybe a bit uncomfortable for your marks, but it works for me."

"You know…" Fiona climbs off of Pearce's lap. "I have more wine we can share doing this mock interrogation. Do you want to go for a round two? You can never get in enough practice when it comes to interrogations."

"If you're game, Fiona, then I'm game."

"Good."

Fiona picks up the wine glass and turns off the spotlight. 

 

A spotlight is turned on in front of Pearce. It reveals her unusual choice of clothing, a dirty white t-shirt and ripped jeans.


End file.
